


are we dating or what?

by Hauno



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, uhhhh they're gay, yeet as usual i dont know what to tag and i just like restaurant/cafe settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Rinko and Kaoru go on a date.





	are we dating or what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurorauchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurorauchi/gifts).



> for my wife whomst i love! 
> 
> i've never written anything bandori related, so apologies for the oocness in advance ;;

Rinko’s eyes darted around the quiet mall, waiting for her date with anxiety filling in her chest. What if she didn’t show up? Or found someone better? Rinko was a fool for even thinking that she could date someone so confident, so outward, and so perfect. She wishes that she wouldn’t have said anything; that way, she could be back in her nice, dark room, playing the latest games with Ako instead of being here, waiting for failure --

 

“My princess!” A voice called out, one all too familiar to Rinko. She looked towards the way that she heard the call from. Kaoru was running over, full speed ahead with sweat dripping down from her forehead. “I apologize for being late!” the princely girl said, pulling out her handkerchief to cleanse herself of sweat. “I had forgotten my keys, wallet, and phone, inside of my house, proceeding to lock myself out, in which I had to call my mother home to let me in! She… was not happy, as to say.” Kaoru laughed, forcedly. 

 

Staring at Kaoru without blinking, Rinko let out a small giggle. “I-It’s fine, Kaoru-chan,” her eyes darted to the ground below her. “I’m just glad you came…”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? A prince would never leave her princess in danger,” Kaoru placed her hand on her chest, just to look cool, Rinko guessed. She loved Kaoru’s stupid, stupid charm. 

 

“S-Shall we get going?” Rinko asked with a smile. Kaoru promptly nodded and took Rinko’s hand into hers. Rinko’s smile grew bigger. 

 

Leading Rinko to the restaurant, Kaoru’s mind overflooded with a bunch of thoughts. She really didn’t think that she would ever get this far with a woman, despite her insane amount of popularity with them. Kaoru had no idea how to date. Or talk. 

 

Rinko, however, didn’t mind the awkward silence, and happily held onto Kaoru’s hand the whole way there.

 

As the two took their seats within the restaurant, Kaoru took a deep, shaky breath.

 

“You look lovely today, Rinko-chan.” Kaoru’s actress like persona faded, and for once, Rinko could see her relax. 

 

“T-Thank you, Kaoru-chan.”  Rinko’s hand met Kaoru’s on the table. “A-And you look as great as ever… “

 

“Thank you,” Kaoru slicked her hair back with her free hand. “It’s hard to keep up my beauty.” She took a pause, and then laughed to herself.

Rinko smiled slightly. 

 

The waitress came by and took both of their orders; Rinko ordering a set of omurice and large parfait, and Kaoru ordering a traditional Japanese-styled set of food. 

 

“I-I figured we could share the parfait,” Rinko muttered, “If that’s fine with you…”

 

“I wouldn’t mind sharing anything with you,” Kaoru quickly added, her fingers trailing down the back of Rinko’s hand.

 

“Um… Kaoru-chan,” Rinko averted her gaze. “Are we… d-dating, or…?”

 

Kaoru tensed up. “If it’s fine with you, I think I’d like to date you.”

 

“I-I kind of thought that we were already…” Rinko gulped. “I-I just wanted to confirm it…”

 

“...Yeah.” Kaoru grinned. “Apologies for not asking… normally, I’m sure you were confused by what I meant when I said,” Kaoru coughed, getting herself back into princely mannerism. “Oh, maiden of beauty whomst I do so adore, will thou taketh my hand in the bond of eternal flames, only to…” Kaoru stopped in her tracks. “I- I can’t even remember what I said, I just remember that you gave me a nod.” She laughed. “I was afraid you wouldn’t like it if I showed my actual personality.”

 

“I like this Kaoru-chan better,” Rinko grinned. “E-Even though you’re an amazing roleplayer…”

 

“I-It, it’s acting, Rinko-chan,”

 

“Oh… same t-thing, right?”

 

“...I suppose you’re right, actually.”

 

They both giggled.

 

After their food came, they continued to talk about both of their interests, Kaoru talking about her interest in philosophy and how it inspired her acting, and Rinko feverishly going on about the depths of her online gaming, including all of the lore, offering Kaoru to play together sometime, in which Kaoru accepted with a heartbeat, the only agreement being that Rinko would have to read some of her books as well. 

 

\--

Kokoro and Hagumi peered over the booth of their table, glancing at the two now-pronounced girlfriends. 

 

“They’re dating, Misaki-chan! Dating!” Kokoro exclaimed, a little too loudly.

 

Misaki sighed. “Yeah… I get that, but did we really have to stalk Kaoru?”


End file.
